George prosto z drzewa
Stany Zjednoczone Kanada |Oryginalny język = |Główne role = |Liczba odcinków = 26 |Liczba serii = 2 |Nagrody = |Produkcja = Studio B Productions |Reżyseria = |Scenariusz = |Muzyka = |Czas trwania odcinka = 21 min. |Stacja telewizyjna = |Kraj oryginalnej emisji = Kanada |Lata emisji = |Data premiery = 29 czerwca 2007 18 stycznia 2008 9 lutego 2008 |Status = |Od lat= }} George prosto z drzewa (ang. George of the Jungle) – amerykańsko-kanadyjski serial animowany wykonany w technice komputerowej (Adobe Flash). Został on stworzony we współpracy ze Studio B Productions. Serial był emitowany w Polsce od 9 lutego 2008 w Cartoon Network. Od 12 października 2011 roku serial jest nadawany na kanale Boomerang. Od 6 kwietnia 2013 serial pojawił się na antenie TV Puls 2 w bloku Junior TV. Opis fabuły Jest to serial, który opowiada o przygodach George'a z dżungli. Ta kreskówka to serial pokrewny do Tarzana. George wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi mieszka w dżungli. Tam spotykają go różne dziwne i śmieszne przygody. W latach 1967-1968 powstał także serial animowany z Georgem w roli głównej o tym samym tytule. Oprócz tych kreskówek zostały nakręcone filmy pełnometrażowe: * George prosto z drzewa – 1997, * George prosto z drzewa 2 – 2003. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * George – to człowiek, który ma niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy. Jest ubrany w strój tarzana. George jest królem dżungli. Jest bardzo przyjacielski i silny ale niezbyt rozgarnięty. * Małpa – jest gorylem i jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół George'a. Małpa jest także bardzo silny. Ma brązową czuprynę w kształcie sterczących igieł na samym końcu głowy i żółte oczy. Jego czupryna zmienia kształt w zależności od nastroju. * Urszula – jest dziewczyną i następnym z przyjaciół George'a. Ma zielone oczy i taki sam kolor włosów jak George, a także ciemniejszą skórę niż król dżungli. Jej ojcem jest Dr Scott. Jest młoda i pochodzi z miasta. * Magnolia – jest dziewczyną i kolejną najlepszą przyjaciółką George'a. Nosi spódniczkę wykonaną z liści, oprócz tego ma kość w swojej bluzce. Podobnie jak George ma ona niebieskie oczy, lecz włosy jej są koloru pomarańczowego, a w nich różowy kwiatek. Magnolia jest córką Szamana. * Doktor Scott – jest człowiekiem dość wysokiego wzrostu. Ma czarno-białe włosy i długi nos, a także czarny wąsik. Jego córką jest Urszula. * Shep – słoń, jest zabawny i bardzo często próbuje rozśmieszać innych. * Tookie-Tookie – papuga, jeden z przyjaciół George'a. Wypowiada słowa swojego imienia Tookie-Tookie. * Szaman – jest człowiekiem, ale o tak niskim wzroście że nie widać w ogóle jego tułowia. Ma siwe włosy, które zasłaniają mu jego oczy. Ma także duży nos i żółte zęby. Jest on ojcem Magnolii. Pozostali * Wielki Mieciu – chytra, sprytna, nieuczciwa małpka. Udaje przyjaciela George'a aby go wykorzystać, a tak naprawdę wcale nim nie jest. * Narrator – opowiada o przygodach George'a. Wprowadza nas w sytuacje, w której znajduje się król dżungli. * Kuzyn Larry – jest to kuzyn George'a, który zawsze musi być lepszy od niego i chce wygrywać. * Wujek Joel – jest on założycielem restauracji Planeta dżungla. W odcinku „Małpia Sławojka” kradł z dżungli różne przedmioty, które stanowiły element dekoracji jego restauracji. * Mały Shep – mały mrówkojad, który pojawi się w odcinku „Mały mrówkojad”. Ma białą sierść i czarne oczy. * Kamieniodzioby – ptaki z dziobami w kształcie przecinaka. Uwielbiają rozbijać skały. Odcinki * Premiery w Polsce: ** I seria (odcinki 1-13) – 9 lutego 2008 roku, ** II seria (odcinki 14-26) – 7 czerwca 2008 roku (odcinki 15 i 16 pojawiły się już w marcu). * Serial liczy 26 odcinków. * W skład jednego odcinka wchodzą dwa epizody. * Od niedawna odcinki serialu ukazują sie na DVD. Spis odcinków Kategoria:George prosto z drzewa Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Seriale animowane